Freckled Drabbles
by yesiambrittany
Summary: Just a few short drabbles about a certain Freckled Jesus and you! Clearly this will be a reader insert. (Marco x reader) rated M for future chapters. P.S. The stories are not in any particular order, and don't necessarily connect to each other. Be prepared for: Fluff, angst, lemon, and a whole lot of feels.
1. Pancakes

**Just a few things before we start:**

**[y/n] = your name**

**[h/c] = hair color**

**[e/c] = eye color**

* * *

You pour some sprinkles into the pancake mix. You smile to yourself. Marco loves sprinkles in his pancakes. It's like making funfetti pancakes.

You pour some of the batter into the prepped pan on the stove.

Humming quietly to yourself you bring a hand up to tuck a stray piece of [h/c]hair behind your ear.

Once the surface of the pancake is bubbly you flip it with a spatula. The sweet aroma of the pancakes fills the room.

You place the finished pancake on a plate before continuing the process a few more times. Just as your turning off the stove you feel familiar arms wrap around your waist.

"Mmmm they smell delicious baby," Marco hums into your ear, "Are they funfetti?" he asks excitedly.

"Just like you like 'em babe," you turn around in his arms to face him smiling. His hair is messy across his forehead. You sigh contentedly... Marco with bed head has got to be one of your favorite things to see in the morning.

"You're the best girlfriend a guy could ever have!" he smiles before kissing you sweetly.

You lean into the kiss a bit before breaking apart.

You ruffle his hair before grabbing the plate of pancakes and taking it to the table, which you had already set up before cooking. Marco sits down and reaches for the pancakes placing two on his plate.

You turn back to the kitchen, "Want some orange juice, or milk babe? Coffee?"

"mmhmm, mmmilkm," he mumbles between bites of food. You smile before grabbing a few glasses and filling them.

You set a glass in front of Marco before taking your seat and digging in.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So these will all be pretty short. I'll try to keep them interesting and cute. c: **

**Marco is one of my favorite guys from AOT, so I felt the need for some Marco x reader fics!**

**Feel free to request something if you'd like! I'll do my best to please you. (: **


	2. Movie Night

"M-marco?" you stutter as you pull your knees to your chest.

It was movie night for the two of you. You're seated on Marco's couch while he is retrieving the popcorn from the microwave. Of course Marco had chosen a horror flick and the scariest part was on when you didn't have him next to you for comfort.

"I'll be back in just a sec [y/n]," you hear him stifle a laugh, "Stop being a baby."

"Eeeeeek!" you scream as you cover your face with your hands. The music is playing intensely as the murderer chases the young woman through the house.

You feel hands fall onto your shoulders and you scream loudly as you stand up and run across the room.

You hear laughter as you turn and see your freckled friend on the ground holding his stomach.

"Marco!" you yell as your cheeks turn red, "That wasn't funny!" you wipe at the tears on your face.

He stands up and then looks at you, his face softening as he walks towards you opening his arms.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it would scare you that badly," he smiles as he wraps you in a tight embrace.

"You're mean…" you mumble as you rub your cheek into his chest.

He chuckles softly, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

He pulls you from his body, his eyes looking into your [e/c] ones. He slowly leans down closer to your face, you can start counting his freckles from how close he is.

"M-marco…?" you start to question before his lips are on yours. You stand there slightly shocked before closing your eyes and leaning into the kiss.

He pulls back and looks at you sweetly, "You look cute when you're scared."

You're face flushes pink as you push him away lightly, "S-shut up…"

He laughs again before walking over to the stack of DVDs by the TV.

"Another horror movie?" he looks back at you with a playful grin.

You give him a death glare, "Hell, no. I get to pick this time." You make your way over to the movies. You smile as you pick up Frozen and pop it in the tray.

"Ugh," he groans as the music starts to play, "[y/n]… anything but this for the hundredth time."

"Nope!" you say with a smile as you sit on the couch grabbing the popcorn from his lap, "Now it's your turn to suffer."


	3. Counting

"Twenty-four, Twenty-five," you poke each freckle on Marco's face as you count, "Twenty-six."

You're sitting on Marco's lap as he tries to watch something on the TV. It's obviously something you're not very interested in watching, so you decided to count the freckles on your lover's face.

"[y/n]…" Marco grumbles your name, "You're not gonna be able to count them all. I have too many."

"Thirty-three," you giggle, "shush! You're distracting me!"

"You're the one distracting _me_," he says with a sigh.

He continues to try and look past your shoulder at the television. He gives another huff before tilting his head back against the back of the couch in defeat.

"Marcoooo…" you puff your cheeks out before tilting his head back up. You poke at his cheeks again, "Fourty-two…"

"That's it," he smirks. He grabs your sides and tosses you onto your back on the empty part of the couch. He climbs between your legs hovering over you, bringing his hands up to your sides.

"Marco!" you squeal as he starts to tickle you.

"Let's see how long you can last while I tickle you," he chuckles while continuing his attack.

"N-no! M-marco!" you giggle.

"Ten, eleven, twelve," he continues counting.

You try to squirm free, but it's no use. You suddenly start feeling a pressure building up.

"Marco!" you laugh, "I'm going to pee!"

He laughs before backing off of you smiling. You stand and run to the nearest bathroom down the hall.

"You didn't even last thirty seconds!" you hear him laugh.

"Shut up!" you yell from your spot in the bathroom.

Once you relieve yourself you exit the bathroom, walking back down the hall. When you reach the living room you see your boyfriend laying down on the couch. His head leaning against the arm, he grins at you. You smirk before running and jumping on top of him. You hold his arms down at his sides. And lean down close to his face.

"[Y-y/n]…" he says your name nervously.

You place your lips over one freckle on his right cheek and bring yourself up looking down into his eyes, you grin playfully.

"One…"


	4. Surprise

"What's going on Marco?" you ask as you walk carefully, holding Marco's hand.

Marco had a surprise for you. You were blindfolded as soon as the two of you entered the elevator in his apartment building. It wasn't like it was an anniversary, or a special occasion. So, what is he up to?

"You'll see soon enough, [y/n]" you can picture the smile that is sure to be planted on his face.

You can hear him fumbling with his keys. Shortly after, you're moving again, walking past the door. You've been to Marco's apartment countless times, so you know that he is leading you to his bedroom.

You smirk, "If you wanted to have kinky sex, you could have just asked me."

"W-what? No! That's not what I'm doing!" he says flustered.

You giggle as he comes to a stop. He walks behind you and you feel him grab hold of the blindfold.

"Ready?" he questions.

"Mhmm," you hum.

When the blindfold is lifted from your eyes, you are staring into his closet. All of his clothes are hanging to one side, and there's a new addition to the other side of the closet, it's empty besides a shoe rack and hangers hanging across the bar.

"When did you make your closet bigger?" you walk into it looking around.

"Just last week," he smiles at you.

"Why do you need this much space? You live alone..." you ask as your fingers run across his clothes aimlessly.

You look up and see a box on the shelf above the empty side, it's wrapped with a bow on top. You look over to Marco with questioning eyes.

"It's for you, open it," Marco says as he leans against the doorframe.

You reach up grabbing the box. It's light, you bite your bottom lip as you pull at the bow on top of the box. Once the wrapping is removed, you lift the lid. Your eyes widen when you see what is inside.

"M-marco?" you look up to him with tears in your eyes, as you lift the key out of the box.

"Would you like to move in with me, [y/n]?" he walks over to you with the biggest smile on his face.

Your hands move up to his freckled cheeks, pulling him down into a kiss. He wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer to his body.

When you part for air he chuckles softly, "Is that a yes?" he smiles down at you. Lifting a hand to your face wiping your tear stained cheeks.

"Of course," you smile sweetly before sealing the deal with another kiss.


End file.
